


Tea

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's Irish on St. Patrick's. Not Layla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

Layla takes the tea bags out of the cups and stirs milk and Sweet'n'Low into her mother's, milk and honey into her own. She carries the teacups and saucers over to the nightstand between the hotel beds and sets them down. It's very quiet. Layla sits on her bed and sips her tea. Mom doesn't touch hers.

"I want to go to Ireland," Layla says. "Kiss the Blarney Stone and see the Book of Kells. Dublin. Connemara. Galway. You told me our family ruled Connacht. I want to see where we come from."

They haven't talked about this before. There was no need to make final arrangements when Mom knew, the way she knows hearts beat and rivers flow, that Layla would live.

"Maybe France, after," Layla says. If a little hope is what Mom needs, a little hope is what Mom gets. "There's been miraculous healings at Lourdes."

Mom looks up. "We can—we can do that."

Layla drinks some more tea. "I'd like to be buried in Galway," she says quietly.

"It won't come to that," Mom says.

Roy tried to save her and couldn't; Roy tried to save Sue Ann, Layla's sure, and couldn't, and Sue Ann's more important to Roy, Layla's certain. Her miracle isn't coming.

Layla puts down her cup and sings softly. "_And if there's is going to be a life hereafter, and somehow I am sure there's going to be, I will ask my God to let me make my heaven in that dear land across the Irish sea..._"


End file.
